


mission

by froggiecreeps



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecreeps/pseuds/froggiecreeps
Summary: masky takes care of hoodie. your typical hurt/comfort fic
Relationships: Hoody/Masky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	mission

Hoodie cautiously stepped over the leaves and twigs littering the forest floor, careful not to make too much noise and draw attention to himself and his masked counterpart. Being loud was never a problem for him, but he hoped that if he were wary Masky would follow suit. From the sound of it, his plan was working. 

The hooded man came to an abrupt stop and peered out of the trees onto a nearby path, feeling his partner bump into him from behind. He looked back at him briefly before nodding out to the pathway, where two young men were walking. Masky pressed against him and bobbed his head, examining them. He quickly identified them as Alex Kralie and Jay Merrick- good, they hadn’t lost them. He turned to Hoodie expectantly.

Without a word, Hoodie took out his camera and started filming them. Masky bobbed his head at him again and crept back off into the underbrush. The hooded man watched him stalk away and heedfully encroached toward the two. He zoomed in on Jay, not bothering to be quiet anymore, he wanted him to see him. 

“Do you hear that..?” Jay stopped and turned. He froze when he saw the hooded man.

“You’re always gonna be hearing stuff in Rosswood,” Alex dismissed, continuing, “just ignore it.”

“Alex.” Jay pleaded. 

The other man turned around, clearly growing frustrated, when his gaze settled on Hoodie. Realization quickly flooded his expression and he charged toward him. “HEY!” He yelled as Hoodie took off and led him off into the vegetation. 

Before Jay could react, he was hastily pushed to the ground from behind. He tried to cry for Alex, but a hand was clasped around his neck, choking the breath out of him. Masky watched patiently as the smaller man struggled for air, kicking and wheezing. His hysteric attempts to pry his hands away were to no avail, and he slowly fell unconscious. 

The masked man looked up and tilted his head when nobody was standing there waiting for him. He listened closely to the shuffling in the distance when he heard a muffled scream. He shot up and ran after the noise, leaving the unconscious Jay behind. 

Alex was standing over Hoodie when he arrived, bleeding from the head and attempting to regain his composure. Without another thought, Masky took him to the ground the same way he did to Jay. He didn’t show him the same courtesy, however, and forcefully delivered a good amount of punches to his already bloodied face. He silently watched him groan and gasp for breath for a moment before continuing. He examined him emotionlessly and continued to beat him until he was sure he was knocked out cold. 

He pulled back and wiped his bloodied hands on Alex before turning back to Hoodie, tilting his head curiously to debrief his partner. He was breathing heavily and clenching the fabric of his hoodie tightly, which was ripped and stained dark red. Masky tilted his head in the other direction, carefully creeping over and gently extending his hands to hover over Hoodie’s. 

The other man pulled his shaky hands away and sucked in a breath, letting Masky put his hands down on the wound. He pulled up his hoodie and examined the gash in his stomach. Alex has stabbed him twice in the abdomen and he was losing blood quickly. The shorter man pulled back and quickly looked around, scrambling back over to Alex’s limp body. He hastily tugged his jacket off of him and hurried back over to Hoodie before wrapping it around him. He tied a knot in it and looked up at Hoodie, who was now clinging desperately to the ground below him. 

Masky slowly bobbed his head at the shaking man and looked back down at the knot before squeezing it tight to halt the flow of blood. Hoodie gasped and shook harder, now silently sobbing. He panted through clenched teeth and reached up to grab at Masky. The man looked over to him and crawled upward, placing his bloodied hands back onto his partner’s trembling chest.

Hoodie’s breathing evened out a bit and he loosened his grip on Masky’s sleeves. He continued to gasp as he tried to regain himself and he sunk into the grass and twigs. The masked man leaned forward and put a hand to his face before gently pressing his forehead against the other’s. 

They both sat there in silence, pressing against one another for a long moment. The leaves rustled and birds chirped around them, but they were much too tuned into each other to pay any mind to it. In their world, it was silent, and they stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime before Masky finally moved. 

He nuzzled into his neck and made a hushed whimpering noise before he stood up. He tilted his head at him again before walking off. Masky picked up Alex and disappeared back into the open trail just out of sight. 

Hoodie looked up at the sky, gazing between the branches. He felt cold, but the sun beat down mercilessly on the unshaded parts of him. He could tell he was sweating, as his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably. He was scared to be left alone, but he knew why it happened. They had to carry through with their job; they had to send a message and most importantly get them away so that they could stay safe. He longed for Masky to stay, but he knew that if he did Alex would’ve eventually gotten up and killed them both. He continued to try to take deep breaths and focus on the branches above instead of the pain. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding, but he stayed awake. He was terrified. Kneading the ground and pulling at the grass to keep himself distracted, he watched the trees. He couldn’t fall asleep. Not here, not now, not by himself. 

Hoodie was snapped out of his daze when he heard footsteps approaching him. Masky carefully leaned down next to him and slipped his arms under his back and knees before cautiously lifting him up into his arms. The hooded man hissed quietly and gripped onto his chest as his carrier lifted them both to his feet. He began to walk, and Hoodie loosened his grip, letting himself become limp in his partner’s arms. They stayed silent as they made the journey to safety.

The next noise made was a groan from Masky as he laid down the bloodied man in the bed he’d been sleeping in for the past months. Hoodie curled in his bed and held his wound, grateful that he was no longer trembling. He tried to sit up, but Masky pushed him down and pulled up his mask. Hoodie looked over curiously as Masky reached for a water bottle and uncapped it, carefully tilting it down so Hoodie could drink without moving. He gingerly obliged and sipped at the water until it was pulled away from him.

They stared at each other again. Masky bobbed his head. Hoodie didn’t respond, but stared at him expectantly when Masky whimpered again. He fell limp next to him only to pull himself up and grab his face, tilting it over so he could press his forehead against his again.

It was silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo that was the fic lol  
> this was a request from someone on Instagram, so if you wanna request more feel free to in the comments!


End file.
